Love, friendships and laughs
by orangepeal08
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends, they have known each toher since birth. They have been through many things together so what happens when Bella starts to fall in love with him? is her love only one sided? BPOV&EPOV
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi, this is my first fanfiction. review and tell me what you think. Review if you want me to carry on.**

_**Preface**_

_**BPOV**_

How do you deal with being in love with your bestfriend? The pain you go through every day watching him talk to girls, but feeling lucky that it's you he's always been there for; not Tanya, Kate or Rosalie. It's always me whose hand he is clutching tightly, or smothering in big bear hugs. Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice; i'm pretty sure it'll be fire for me as i'll be doomed to the darkest pits of hell, being Satan's bitch for all of eternity. But that's just me plain jane Isabella Swan, never standing out. camoflauging herself so not to get unwanted attention. You, Edward Cullen. Sexy. Smart. Inhumanly good looking. Not that i'd ever let him know though, where would be the fun in that?


	2. Chapter 1- Realisation

Chapter 1

BPOV

"You little shit!" Edward shouted as i ducked out of his way and sprinted full speed ahead, weaving dangerously through herd's of students heading towards the cafeteria. A laugh of pure joy poured from my mouth as i flopped heavily into the creaky old chair at our cafeteria table. Alice and Jasper stared as i tried to get a hold of myself, panting from laughing and running. "wha-" Alice got out before Edward stormed violently through the door, a echoing boom resounding around the four walls as the door rebounded dangerously back from the wall; it hit Mike Newton right in the nose. I couldn't feel bad though, he had been hitting on me for weeks; he wouldnt dare approach me with a bloody and bruised nose. The door hitting Mike in the face had just made my day, i offically loved high school!

Oh right, Edward was still heading towards us; face like a slapped ass and a vein about to burst in the middle of his forehead. Jasper spoke up just as Edward towered over me, "what the hell is going on?" Edward's nostrils flared as i began to hash out the hilarious events of what happened outside trig. "Edward has this book", i started dramatically, leaning forward for effect. "Not just any book" Edward pushed out through gritted teeth, "my book about girls" he finished with a pointed look at Jasper. "And i would prefer it very much if you would stop being a bitch and give it back!" That's when i decided, this shit was on. I raised my eyebrows at him and gave him my best death glare, that's when he realised his mistake. Bitch was a no go word. Ever. "I've already read it" i muttered haughtily. His expression was one of horror, "w-w-what? Bella i-i'm so sorry". i stood up so we were eye to eye, (or eye to chest, i was only 5'2), "What for?" i asked defiantly "for me being a bitch? huh, don't be that's my fault _remember?" _to be honest, it hurt a little bit but nothing i didn't get over about 5 seconds ago.

I looked up at him, turned on my heel and strutted out of the cafeteria, shaking my hips as i went; the only reason i added the little extra hip shake was to try and get him from noticing i still had that book in my hand. There was only one reason why i wanted to look in it, quite vain of me really, but i wanted to know who the person he was in love with was. i heard his mysterious conversation with Jasper 2 days ago about "how perfect she is" and how "he could just drown in her scent"; to put it quite simply, i was jealous. Completely and utterly jealous. _I_ was his best friend, _I_ deserved to be the one having that conversation. My insides twisted with a sharp tug, i was feeling betrayed. just as i got passed the cafeteria doors, i heard Emmett shout "DUDE! She's still got your book!" **Shit. **i thought. All i needed was a qucik peek, i just flipped the cover over a crack when Edward stampeded towards me. "BELLA!" That was it, i ran. Unfortunately for me, i have a lack of co-ordination, so _bam!_ Down i went. I spun around just in time to catch a glimpse of Tanya Denali and her Lackey Kate Alaskani, cackling like witches. **Wankers!** I shouted in my head; i hit the ground and rolled, holding the book tightly against my stomach as if it was my new born child, protecting it from harm. "Don't go chasing after _her_ Edward, but i'm available." Tanya said suggestively in a husky voice sounding like she'd had way to many cigarettes; Edward strolled passed her without a second glance, helping me up. I glanced under Edward's arm and saw Tanya waddling away.

"Harraumph" i groaned as he hoisted me up. "Well thanks buddy" i spoke cheerily, i'll just be on my way..." i spun round but was yanked off balance by a hand. A big, warm, strong, sexy- woah! this is_ Edward_ not some piece of man meat! As i was twisted back round, his intoxicating smell engolfed me, making my senses go haywire. he took a step forward as i took a step back. Another forward, another back. Forward, back, forward, back. After about the sixth step i was pressed back firmly against the lockers. "My book, Bella" he's breath washed over me, causing all the cells in my body to spark to life. Like a magnet i was drawn closer to him, our eyes met. it was like he was also drawn to me; we inched closer and closer, our eyes darting from lips to eyes to lips. He descended towards me, his arms pinning me in place either side. There was a hairs-berth seperating our lips when "DUDE! ever heard of personal space! Give the poor girl room to breath." Emmett boomed. Edward pulled his head back and stared down at me. "Fuck" he whispered. He hesitated slightly before pulling completely back; moving to my side as we were joined by Alice, Jasper and Emmett. I had nearly got my breathing under control when that hag Rosalie joined us. She was one of Alice's friends, everyone else hated her; although i was wondering, what was that look Edward was giving her? Was it possble, it was he- nope it was not her, i refused to acknowledgde that thought. She was _not_ the girl Edward was infatuated with. Nope, no way, definitely not; my brain was not processing that thought. she smiled a sickeningly fake smile at me; i wonder if i'm the only one that could see through her. "Hi guys!" her high-pitched squeak greeted us, "You are coming to my party tomorrow night, right?" She wasn't even worth the effort of a sarcastic retort in my mind. It was a complete, firm no.

The problem with me was the way she was wrapping and rubbing herslef against _my _Edward; the truth was it created a sickening feeling in my stomach. That was when i realsied, right there on that very spot, i was unconditionally and irrevocably _in love_ with my best friend, the one i have known since birth, who had sleep overs with me in thunder storms (even now). Edward Cullen.

**Fuck my life seven ways to hell.**


	3. Chapter 2- It has been hinted

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all right's, i'm just using her characters**

EPOV

"Please!" she begged as we walked through the door of my house; the whole way home from school she had been bugging me. Maybe i wanted a secret that only i knew, that i didn't want to share for once. As soon as we stepped foot into the car was when the torment started.

Bella was, quite frankly, being rude. To my baby. My silver Volvo i received for my birthday from my parents was my pride and joy; the new leather smelled lingered slightly, no mess of McDonald's wrappers or anything littering my back seat. Nothing. Accept the fresh, muddy footprints being crusted onto my dash. And that shit just did not fly. Ever. "Bella" i spoke in a faux calm voice, "What the_ fuck _did you just do?" Her big, chocolate brown eyes stared up at me innocently, before an expectant look came my way. "Why, dear Edward" she began; shit i was in for it now, i interrupted before she was given the chance "If you even think about asking what is in that book, I'll leave you here" i threatened. "Bu-" she squeezed out before i interrupted her again. "Try me" i glared, she analyzed me for a second; trying to test how serious i actually was. "harrumph" and a cross of her arms was sent my way, along with her flipping me the bird; her love overwhelms me. _**LOVE**_. That word again. Ever so quietly she muttered, almost inaudibly "Bite me". **Fucking son of a gun!**

That is how 20 minutes later, i was thinking about exactly where i wanted to bite her**; preferably on that big, juicy ass of hers**. I thought dryly, **or right on her DD breast. Marking her around her pert nipple, warning every arsehole who thought he could have her; she is mi-** i was interrupted by the devil herself. "What?" i said dryly, hoping against hope she had forgotten all about her line of questioning. Nope, no such luck. "What", she shouted "WHAT! That's all you have to say?" I thought for a second; what else was there to say? So i let my big gob do the talking, erasing the filter between my brain and mouth. "I'm angry at you" i stated. For one second we both froze, her stunned expression just having time to register before, pain! Pain in my left cheek. She hit me, plain and simple. "What. The. Fuck." she growled. I really didn't want to make her cause anymore bodily harm towards me, because i knew for a fact next up was the family jewels, i picked my words very carefully. "You betrayed my trust, you said you would always keep my baby clean" i pouted. One look at her and i knew that was definitely not the right words to say. Ever so bluntly she stated, "Betrayal is when you hide things from your supposed_ best friend_. You do remember what one of them are,_ right_?" I was so dead.

The strange thing was that the way she was reacting in this predicament was causing a very embarrassing situation to occur for me. As she stormed up my stairs, her ass bouncing from side to side as her anger propelled her upstairs; her dark chocolate hair blowing back in the slight breeze, the perfect pout etched into her lips. God, her lips; a natural bright red radiating from them, the smoothness of them making me gravitate towards her, the slight more fullness in her upper lip situating them perfectly. She was the bright spot for me in this dreary town of Forks, Washington; saving me from the boredom of living a small town life. She was the most beautiful girl in the whole place; my mind was always on her. Apparently little Ed wanted in on some of her, so she is also the reason why I'm supporting massive wood walking up the stairs behind her. God, I'm such a perv.

As she reached the top of the stairs i caught her arm and spun her round; i could see the tears that had gathered in her eyes and for a second i was stumped. What in God's green earth had i done to warrant that reaction? Then it occurred to me, is she_ jealous_?** Fuck off, dickhead. **i thought, **why would Bella Swan, the most lusted after girl in the whole of Forks High, want you?** He had a point. I was interrupted out of my musings by Bella tugging away from me and walking over to my bed, laying on it in a fetal position, "Please?" she whispered. My heart broke; the only thing was i physically couldn't tell her. Then i realized i was being played, like majorly. "Fuck things with all that's holy" i shouted, kicking my computer chair across the room; i stalked over to her glaring all the way. "Do _not_ pull that shit with me Isabella Marie Swan, you know i can't resist it!" she looked up at me for a minute contemplating something, finally she sighed "you did this time, fuckwit". And we just busted up.

I collapsed on the bed next to her and gathered her up in my arms, "God bumble bee, you will be the death of me" i gasped, breathless. She rolled her eyes at me halfheartedly, "Don't exaggerate, Teddy" she whispered. The atmosphere was yet again that intense atmosphere we had felt today when we had been in the corridor, before Emmett interrupted us. **Fucking Emmett**. Bella then suddenly shot up, claiming it was too hot; there just had to be something wrong with that girl. It was only 24 degrees, but that did not stop her from stripping her top off to just a bra. Her _bra._ Granted, it was a sports bra but still. Bella in just her bra, what a turn on. She laid back down with her back to my chest and spooned her way in to me; molding her shape to mine. This wasn't an irregular occasion for things to end up like this, but I'd never quite had this reaction in front of her before; i usually saved it for the shower. What had changed? I laid there and pondered it for so long i was sure she had fell asleep when suddenly, "Edward?" I jumped slightly but then answered, "yeah?" it was silent and then she said slowly "can I ask an embarrassing question?" I wasn't worried though; i had been best friends with her since birth, she knew basically everything about me anyway so i was intrigued to know what she was going to ask. I made an affirmative sound; making it look like I wasn't really bothered, but inside I was bursting to know what goes on inside that pretty, little head. I felt her hesitate before a slight shake of her head against my chest caught my attention. I leaned up on my elbow so I was looking down at her, "What you're not going to ask now?" I was puzzled. She inched away from me slightly, I instantly felt cold and empty; I missed the way her body fit against mine, and the heat of her. I laid back down and let out a slow sigh, "Okay then."

She stayed facing away from me which disturbed me quite a lot. **It can't be that bad, right? **Slowly she came back out of herself, the strange thing was that I was so absorbed in myself and my thoughts I didn't realize she had shrank into herself. I _always_ notice when that happens, that's why we're best friends. **Well, not this time buddy! Maybe it's time to mov-. **No I would not finish that thought; I was not leaving Bella in this life. Not at all. I had brooded enough and decided to try and dazzle the question out of her, as she says I do it a lot, when she rolled towards me. I had an idea, she was either gonna take it as a joke or think I was molesting her or something. (Which I most probably was). So I rolled over and situated myself between her legs, I tried to avoid our crotches touching but apparently little Ed had a mind of his own. At the feeling of her against me I almost moaned at loud, as it goes I did have to close my eyes for a sec; I gladly noticed that she did to though. When my eyes re-opened hers were still closed, which boosted my ego quite a bit, and I just enjoyed watching her for a minute. Her breathing was considerably faster than it had been when we weren't touching, and her nipples were ever so slightly poking through her bra, straining to be set free. It took everything in me to not lower my head and bite her gently through the think material separating her bare chest from me. **Fuck me sideways I'm horny**. I was religiously studying her when I was rudely interrupted, "What the fuck are you doing staring at me, creep?" And it's ruined. I rolled my eyes at her and concentrated on her eyes. The eyes that I quite frequently got lost in.

I had completely lost my train of thought; she just does that to me. Right, it was my turn to dazzle her now, I needed to get my head in the game. "Belllllllllaaaaaa" I crooned laying my head down on her chest, making my mouth go slightly to close for comfort to her nipple and slowly run my nose across her collarbone; Making it look like I was just getting comfortable. Again, I was treated to fantasies of me taking that erect nipple into my mouth and sucking on it like a new born baby; but I had to behave. I had a mission I would not fail. Her heart beat had picked up so much I was scared she was going to have a heart attack, that's when I knew I was a genius. I raised my head slightly and looked up at her under my eyelashes, it was no secret what effect I had on her, like it was no secret the effect she had on me. "Please ask the question you wanted to earlier, it'll make me happy" I said and lightly rubbed my crotch against her, as if it was by accident. "You dick!" she panted. "You know exactly what you are doing to me!" I just grinned at her, knowing it was inevitable for her to tell me. "Fine" she huffed, then she got this look in her eye; I was in big trouble. Suddenly she must have mustered all her strength and poor, unsuspecting me is under gleeful, amused her which was really not cool. "You wanna know" She whispered, we were practically nose to nose. "My question was, who do you fantasize about when jacking off…?" A triumphant smile took over her face; I really didn't expect that.

**A/N- Sorry this wasn't posted earlier, i have been really busy. Someone suggested spin the bottle and no offence to anyone who has had it in a story but it is slighty to cliche for me; also this is my first EPOV and your comments would be appreciated. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**-Orangepeal08 x**


	4. Chapter 3- Stupid Rosalie

Bella

I can't believe he was making me do this. **Fucking dick**, I didn't even want to know that much, the question just kind swelled inside me (pardon the pun). I can't even process why I asked him that question, but i never expected him to strike up a deal. A fucking deal! And to go to Rosalie's party as well, like I wanna go there watching her and her slutty tag alongs basically dry humping freshman's in front of everyone. Edward has obviously sank to a low point in his life; not unexpected how many girls are falling over themselves to touch him. I don't blame him for being big-head. I shouldn't, right? It's not his fault...

Anyway, so that is why I am here, (supposedly), dressed in black leather pants and my favorite Bob Marley tee of Edwards. Sure it drowned me but it was like he was kind of marking me, right? **Mmmm, Edward marking me. His lips suckling delicately on my neck, his tongue peeking out an**-. No I couldn't think of that right now, i had to get ready. Edward was gonna burst a blood vessel, he had been trying to make me go since last night. I had finally given in when he mentioned how many girls were going to be there rubbing themselves against him. I nearly ripped his throat out.** Sly little dick**.

It was now 7:57pm, and Edward was due at my house any minute but there was a slight problem. I wasn't ready. When he rung me 2 hours ago i told him i was just jumping in the shower; I lied. And that was how Edward found me standing in my little towel slowly drying my hair. I was so dead. He stared at me long and hard for 139 seconds before he snapped out of it. He still didn't say anything though and I didn't really know what to do. I smiled sweetly through the mirror at him and blew him a kiss. I thought I was being nice but apparently that was_ not _the right thing to do right now.

"What the-" he cut himself short. He seemed to be mulling something over in his brain. "You either spent 2 _fucking _hours in the shower or you deliberately lied to me." He looked at me dangerously; "I hope for your sake you have a fucking_ amazing _excuse!" he burst out. Like the mature adult I am, I ignored him. Instead i said "My Dad let you in my room when he knows I've just got out the shower?" I whistled lowly, "He must have some trust in us then!" That's when an idea struck me, I grinned evilly at him through my mirror. He must have caught on to what i was thinking as he quickly shouted "Bella n-" but it was too late. Here I was standing in just a pair of black lacy boy shorts. No bra, no nothing. In case I didn't know Edward thought he would enlighten me, "No bra" he whispered "Just panties. Small, skimpy, barely there panties." He's dazed expression through me over the edge, I burst out laughing. I shimmed over to him shaking my hips, not surprised by the reaction that was occurring below the belt for him. If I'm being honest we know how we are both sexually attracted to each other; we're aware of the reactions we warrant from each other, we just don't take it seriously. What would be the point? We're best friends that shamelessly flirt sometimes.

Edward had finally come around to see me covering myself up again. He cleared his throat and ducked his head, mulling something over apparently. "Hey, I was erm, wondering, erm, if I could…" he trailed off but looked in the direction of the bathroom. Now this is going to sound really weird, but this was not the first time Edward had jacked off in my bathroom, nor will it be the last. In fact I would say he has probably done it about 3 times just this week; not including this one. I just grinned at him why he rolled his eyes. He walked cautiously that way, and just before he shut the door he stuck his head out and said "You'll pay for this, Love." A weird tingle shot through me when he said Love, settling at my crotch; soaking my panties. I sighed as I heard him unzip himself, and a second later heard his quiet moans. **So fucking sexy!** I was wondering if I had time before he came to quickly get myself off, but no. I heard a reasonably loud groan and then the chain flushing; **fuck my life.** Unfortunately, I was now going to have to go to this stupid party horny and soaking wet. The possibility of even getting a quick fuck in the toilet was out of the question; I was a virgin. I sighed exasperated, but pulled the tee-shirt over my head and poured myself into the leather pants just as Edward exited the bathroom. "Ready?" he asked. Again I sighed, "As I'll ever be" I grumbled, and strutted straight past** him. **

For many people the car journey after would have been awkward, but not for us. We're not exactly normal people and stuff like that doesn't faze us, he could jack off next to me for all I care, as long as I got a show. See, we're not normal. As we pulled up at Rosalie's I put my game face on; this son of a bitch party was going down. It was no secret me and Rose hated each other, but no one could blame me. She stole Alice away from me in 4th grade, stole my first boyfriend in middle school, and freshman year started crushing on Edward. I had a right to hate her. I had _earned _it. I took a deep breath in as Edward gave us both a pep talk, "We can fucking do this, these parties are piss easy. Flirt, drink then go home. Easy! We can fucking do this!" I had to laugh at him, cause admit it that was just damn adorable! We looked at eachother and nodded; we were ready. He got out and swaggered round like he was actually cool to open my door, I tried elegantly as I could to step out of the car, but of course this was me. I lacked zero co-ordination. As I stepped with my left foot my right foot got caught on something propelling my body downwards so I fell on my knees in front of Edward, pushing him back. Fortunately there was a tree close to where he was and he fell back against that with my arms pinning him to it on either side. Now think how it would look to a passerby, me on my knees in front of Edward pinning him to a tree. Not good. So as my shitty luck goes, at that precise moment Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie walked round the corner. "Holy shit!" Alice shrieked, "Bella's blowing Edward!" **Fuck my life.**

Edward smirked as I struggled to get up, finally just grabbing me by the waist and hauling me up. "Thanks" I said sarcastically, glaring at him. I straightened out my clothes and took a deep breath. "Hey" Edward whispered, "It wasn't _my_ fault, you were the one blowing _me_." I gaped up at him, probably looking like a goldfish; then a wave of calm washed over me. I had a plan. Emmett boomed "Dude, I can't believe you were blowing him in the middle of the street**!" I will not sink to his level; I will not sink to his level. **I sweetly smiled up at him and said, crystal clearly "Yeah, you caught me. Edward's last come was about 10 minutes ago. Unfortunately he is finding it, erm how can I say this, erm _hard_." Everyone again burst out laughing, while I grinned like the cat that got the cream; I was quite proud of myself. I turned and stalked away as the others started to slow their laughing but before I did, Edward pulled me back against him. "Finding it _hard_, am I" he whispered seductively as his erection dug into the bottom of my back; sending tingles to my crotch and chest. Pulling away from him, I smirked over my shoulder, "I dunno, I'll ask Rose" before strutting away. I got to the house, and just before I walked in Rosalie shouted "Classy Bella, blowing someone on the street!" But just as she said it the music had stopped to signal the end of a song, and everyone turned round and stared.

That is how 30 minutes later I had a line of boys trailing me around, trying to get me to blow them. **Rosalie Hale is the devil's spawn!**

**A/N: i would just like to apologise for the wait and irregular updates, and also for my summary and how cliche it is. not as long as the last one but we're getting there.**

**Orangepeal0806**


End file.
